


Amber

by wOnderOus_wOrlds



Series: 2020 Monthly Oneshots [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Assassin Kaminari Denki, BAMF Kaminari Denki, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Kaminari Denki Angst, Kaminari Denki-centric, Ooc Kaminari Denki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wOnderOus_wOrlds/pseuds/wOnderOus_wOrlds
Summary: Kaminari Denki is a killer.Not many know that.Assassins are rare in the Hero Era. But Kaminari was born into it. How will things unfold?OrKaminari Denki was raised as an assassin and his skills were useful in Class 3-E. However, in 1-A, are they as useful?
Relationships: Kaminari Denki & Class 1-A, Kaminari Denki & Class 3-E
Series: 2020 Monthly Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755907
Comments: 43
Kudos: 846
Collections: Bnha Bookclub Discord Recs





	Amber

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iridescent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129467) by [Patolemus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolemus/pseuds/Patolemus). 



> This was inspired by quite a few works, almost all of them being crossovers with MHA and Assassination Classroom! I hope you enjoy it! This is a bit scattered, the idea was on my mind for a few weeks but I had no clue how to write it. I hope this is okay though :)

Kaminari Denki is a killer.

Not many know that.

Assassins are rare in the hero era, which is nowadays. However, Kaminari was born into it.

His whole family was filled with assassins. _That’s all they ever were._

Killers.

Assassins.

Denki accepted the fact that he’d be trained like one, but he wanted to be a hero. When telling his mom, she merely smiled, replying something like, “Who do you think actually end the bad guys behind the curtain, Denki? It is us. We are the Kaminaris. We are selected the be the shadow heroes. The ones behind the scene.”

Denki was four when his quirk came in, the most powerful in the family. He was four when his training started. He learned meticulous control of his quirk, control that he desperately needed.

Denki was twelve when he learned that the people who chose their family was the Hero Commission. Denki was twelve when his understanding of society crumbled, only to be reformed after.

Denki was thirteen when he took his first mission. It was then that he understood _why,_ why the Hero Commission chose them. They were bred for this. Their stature, their quirk, _everything._ But Denki, a child, was still bitter.

Denki was fourteen when he fully understood how corrupt the Hero Commission was. How corrupt the society they created was. He had previously ignored it, but now, he couldn’t afford to.

Denki Kaminari was put in an Assassination Classroom, his final exam before he could get his assassin license.

Denki wished he didn’t pass. The person he had to kill- Koro-sensei- was the best teacher he had ever had. Did it matter? No, not to anyone other than the tragedy that was Class 3-E. No one _cared._ And that shattered Denki.

Where’s Class 3-E now? They’re scattered, stuck taking missions as mere highschool students. Oh yeah, they’re in high school now. Denki’s mission was one he knew he would regret taking.

He didn’t have much of a choice.

He never had a choice.

Of course, Class 3-E kept in contact, it was necessary. They were Japan’s “last defense” or so the Hero Commission called them that to hide their existence from Heroes, Villains, and Vigilantes alike.

What a joke. Japan’s “last defense” being the assassins of society. The _killers_ hidden in between normal people and those extravagant enough to become heroes, villains, or vigilantes.

A sixth of those assassins being _high school students,_ that started in _middle school._

If this was a joke, Denki was sure he would’ve died of laughter. But it wasn’t. This was Denki’s- and everyone from Class 3-E’s - life. And they couldn’t change it. They don’t have a choice.

Once again, Denki didn’t have a choice.

What’s new?

Now back to Denki’s mission. Principal Nedzu was an acquaintance he had met while he was with Koro-sensei. Surprisingly, Nedzu and Koro-sensei were rather good friends. Nedzu helped Denki get his quirk, his skills, and nearly everything.

Nedzu was everything Denki had left after Koro-sensei. His ‘family’, his mother, his dad, his _siblings,_ they were all killed off when trying to assassinate Koro-sensei.

All because it wasn’t _their_ mission.

Kaminari Denki, now a ward of the Hero Commission (Much like a certain Hawk hero), wanted out of this as fast as possible. Becoming a villain was a definite no, and vigilante? Unthinkable.

Denki wanted to tear the Hero Commission from inside out.

He took his assassin training, his license, his _hope_ and threw it all at UA, praying that he’d be accepted. The genuine smile on Nedzu’s face confirmed that he was.

Denki had never been so happy so have one of his choices come true.

* * *

* * *

UA was nothing like Denki had expected. By Nedzu’s request, he was banned from killing or murdering unless it’s orders from Nedzu, Karasuma, Bitch-sensei, or the Hero Commission themselves.

Denki just felt a bit freer, ironically. He wasn’t allowed to use his assassin skills either. All his meticulous control, thrown out the window. He was starting from zero again, like his classmates.

Denki decided that it was okay.

Of course, the Hero Commission wouldn’t let any of their weapons become rusty, Denki was forced into missions once a week. Not even Nedzu could stop it.

But Denki was grateful that Nedzu _tried._

Something that not many people do for a _killer,_ a _Kaminari_ _._

It was fine with Denki that he was the laughing stock of the class. He’d rather have it like this than the hellish bullying Class 3-E endured at the hands of the students in Kungigoaka. USJ happened, there was no superior to order Denki around.

No person to use the weapon he had been bred to be.

He had never felt so lost.

Denki tried, he tried and tried to be a _hero,_ to _protect,_ not _kill._ But old habits die hard. It was hard explaining the sudden deaths of the villains at the site, but no one concluded it’d be Denki.

No one. Kaminari Denki couldn’t even control his quirk anyway, his classmates said. He’s useless in a battle situation, his classmates said.

That’s fine with Denki. All of this was.

He doesn’t have a choice other than enduring.

Denki never had a choice.

So when they returned to school after USJ, much to Denki’s dismay, Class 3-E’s missions and training increased to an uncontrollable point. Denki usually didn’t sleep that much in classes, thanks to his quirk, but Denki was dead _tired._ His grades began slipping, worried gazes were on him.

Denki knew he was jeopardizing _his_ mission.

That was unacceptable. Denki stepped up his performance. His smiles were just a little wider, his eyes forced to be a bit brighter, he was charging a lot more often, studying more. And then he was called in Nedzu’s office.

Why was he so nervous? He was called right after lunch, right after UA’s gate was disintegrated. He opened the door to the office, giving a slight bow, he greeted, “Nedzu-sensei.”

“Sensei?” Someone inquired.

Denki looked up, and surely, he saw all the teachers, all the staff for the first-year students in front of him. “Nedzu-sensei, why was I called?”

He felt Aizawa staring at him in confusion, trying to piece together this abrupt change in personality, which led to Aizawa asking, “Kaminari, are you okay?”

_Kaminari_ _._ Whenever someone said it, the word jiggled around in his head, reminding him of the unfortunate fate the Kaminari’s suffered in the hand of the Hero Commission. Denki put on a smile, a practiced one. “Yes, I’m fine, Aizawa-sensei.”

“The reason we’re here is to discuss the situation,” Nedzu said. “This is Kaminari Denki or code name; _Amber._ He was a part of Class 3-E.”

The heroes sharply inhaled, they all knew of 3-E. They glanced at Kaminari warily.

“This is,” Someone Denki didn’t know spoke, “The last defense of Japan? A _child?”_

“Yes,” Nedzu stated. “Kaminari, tell me of the situation that transpired during lunch today.”

“The media was swarming at the door, thus, UA’s gate went up. However, I believe, a villain of some sort disintegrated the gate,” Denki reported, “This villain is a red threat with his quirk.”

“Excellent report, _Amber,_ ” Nedzu replied. “Now the reason why we’re here is to inform you of Kaminari Denki’s situation, of course, but also the abnormal event that happened earlier today. This gives us enough reason to step up security.”

The person Denki didn’t know nodded in agreement, “That would be for the best.”

_I’ve seen him before... He was watching us on the first day._ Denki glanced at Nedzu, “Is this all I was needed for?”

“Of course not! I have _excellent news,_ ” Nedzu said, “The Hero Commission had a request for us.” He picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Kaminari, “Would you read it, Kaminari?”

Denki nodded and took the paper. He carefully unfolded it, his eyes skimming through it before he paled significantly.

“Ah, so it does say that.”

“Say what?” Aizawa asked, he glanced at his student, Kaminari, and was concerned. _What made_ _Kaminari_ _act so scared?_

“There will be assassins working at the school to identify the traitor,” The words flew out of Denki’s mouth before he processed them himself.

Nedzu smiled, “Precisely. I hope you guys get along with them if you find them. You’ve found one, which is, Kaminari Denki.”

_3-E is here... And we all have a new mission. Locate a traitor and protect the students._

“Wait, how do we even know there’s a traitor?” Present Mic asked.

“This is something that can not be discussed in your presence, Kaminari,” Nedzu said, “You are dismissed.”

“Okay, Nedzu-sensei, have a nice day.”

“To you as well.”

Denki closed the door.

* * *

* * *

The sports festival came, and Denki was deciding whether to show his skills or not.

His assassin side took over as he decided not to. He needed the element of surprise in order to complete the mission. His skills were his anyway, no one else’s, they didn’t have to know about them.

Watching the festival was quite nice, Denki admits. His classmates’ passion was something Denki loved watching. It contrasted the environment Denki was pushed into, the shadows. His new classmates were a never-fading rainbow.

Not like his old ones. Class 3-E started like this too, Denki hoped 1-A doesn’t fade.

“Kaminari!” Mina exclaimed, “Bakugo won! Isn’t that amazing?”

“Of course I was going to win, Raccoon-Eyes!”

Denki grinned, “We know Bakubro! We can’t just compliment you without you complaining?”

“Stop calling me that! And as if you can talk, Dunce Face!” Bakugo yelled back.

Denki merely rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

Sero said, “We should celebrate Bakubro’s win!”

Bakugo grinned ferally, “Damn right we should.”

Mina fist-bumped the air, “Celebration time!”

* * *

* * *

It was Kirishima who mentioned it.

It was Kirishima who asked.

“Do you guys remember Class 3-E?”

“Weren’t they like, ‘the last defense’ or something?” Sero asked.

Denki shrugged indifferently as he continued to scroll through his phone.

“Yeah! I wonder what happened to them,” Mina said.

“I bet they’re out there training or something,” Sero said as he turned on the TV.

“Why are you guys asking about those damn extras? You never met them, why the f*ck are they important?”

Denki wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. His former classmates were all around the school now. Karma was in the Business Department, Nagisa was in General Education, hell, Denki himself was in the hero course.

“What do you think, Kami?” Ashido asked.

Denki shrugged, “It doesn’t really matter to me.”

“Finally, about time, Dunce-Face said something smart,” Bakugo said, “Why focus on a bunch of rejects from Kungigoaka? We’re here to become heroes, not f*cking detectives.”

Denki merely hummed in agreement.

Kirishima frowned, opting to do more research.

* * *

* * *

It was during the camping trip. The camping trip was when Kaminari’s facade fell, as a command from his superior, Aizawa.

“Kaminari, you’re _Amber, right?_ Protect the students,” Aizawa hissed before quickly leaving the building.

Denki knew Aizawa normally wouldn’t do this, but it was a high-stress situation. Thus, Denki - no, _Amber’s -_ hunt started.

Amber found Muscular defeated by a cliff. Muscular was still breathing, and that wasn’t allowed by villains in Amber’s presence.

He was done with Muscular easily, now hunting after the other members.

* * *

* * *

Amber finished his hunt- but failed when it came to Bakugo. _He felt useless when_ _Bakugo_ _Katsuki_ _was taken. All his training didn’t help in this moment._

_He was forced to watch as the hero students -_ _Todoroki_ _Shouto_ _and_ _Midoriya_ _Izuku_ _\- desperately attempted to save_ _Bakugo_ _Katsuki_ _._

_But alas,_ _Bakugo_ _Katsuki_ _was too far away._

_The last thing Amber saw were those scared rubies, the eyes of the poor hero student that was left to be taken._

Denki fully expected anger from Aizawa, for failing his mission, but surprisingly, he only got comfort. Aizawa sighed before saying, “You did all you could.”

Denki frowned, “I failed, Aizawa-sensei.”

“You failed what? The mission, or the friend you attempted to save?”

That, that got Denki thinking. Was Class 1-A his actual friends? At the beginning of the year, he would’ve said no in a heartbeat, but now...

He saw how much Class 1-A _cared._ The worried looks he got when he fought the villains, came out alive and went after Bakugo. It almost made Denki happy, _just almost._ If he wasn’t overwhelmed by the dread that came with it. Anyone who gets close to him suffers. His family, Class 3-E, _Hawks,_ it’s like a curse.

So Denki merely frowned as he replied, “I don’t know.”

Aizawa’s eyes softened ever so slightly, “And that’s okay.”

If you saw how glassy Denki’s eyes were, and attempt to tell him that he was crying earlier, he would rapidly deny.

* * *

* * *

“You are a part of Class 3-E,” Kirishima said.

It wasn’t a question, no, but a statement.

“Yes,” Oh god, Denki was tired of all of this. His life, what he was born into, the training, _everything._ Denki knew he needed a break, a break he couldn’t afford.

Ashido was sobbing, “You could’ve saved Bakugo!”

Denki was so _tired._ He didn’t have the energy to deal with this. He tried his best, he always does, but again, it wasn’t enough. He clenched his fingers into fists as he sighed, “I tried-”

“You should’ve tried hard-”

Denki _snapped._ “Don’t even try saying that to me! Did you know how hard I tried?! How hard I tried to protect you guys?! Some things- no, _everything_ \- is out of my control Ashido! Do you know how that feels? Every time you try something that _wasn’t even your choice to do in the first place,_ you’re constantly blamed for the failure? Do you know how it feels to _be a bystander of your own life?_ ”

“Denki!” A familiar voice said.

A voice that made Denki freeze. A voice that made him hyperventilate.

“Denki, Denki, ssh, it’s okay,” The voice comforted. “It’s Nagisa. Everything’s okay, Denki, it’ll all be okay.”

And for the second time, Denki cried.

And for the first time, Class 1-A realized the hellhole that was Denki’s life.

The hellhole they couldn’t _change._

* * *

* * *

Bakugo was saved by Class 3-E as the heroes and the assassins raided the base _together._

Denki had never felt so happy at seeing the heroes work with them. He had never been so happy working with them.

He tapped the comm in his ear, “ _Amber in, Bakugo_ _Katsuki_ _was located and retrieved.”_

“ _Good job, 3-E_ ,” Karasuma, their mission advisor, replied. “ _Evacuate the building_.”

_“On it_ ,” Karma, their mission leader, replied.

Denki looked back into the rubies that were Bakugo’s eyes. Those eyes, this time weren’t shining in fear, yet incomprehensible anger. “We have to go, Bakugo.”

Bakugo, surprisingly, followed with no problems.

* * *

* * *

Class 1-A jeopardized the mission. So much to the point that Denki wanted to drop dead after a screaming spree.

He killed someone, _right in front of the cinnamon roll,_ _Midoriya_ _-_ Denki had never felt so much regret. “Midoriya, stay calm.”

It wasn’t on purpose, no, Denki _panicked._ Toga was going to _kill_ _Midoriya_ _._ “Midoriya, it’s okay, don’t look at it.”

Midoriya stared wide-eyed at Kaminari as he said softly, “H-how? How c-can you k-kill so easily?”

Denki frowned, “We don’t have time for that now. I have to ensure your safety. We need to get outside.” He tapped his comm, “ _Amber in with_ _Midoriya_ _Izuku_ _. We will meet you outside._ ”

“ _Devil (Karma) in, we will be waiting. Stay safe.”_

Denki glanced at Midoriya, “We have to go. I’ll explain later.”

* * *

* * *

The hype died down a few days after. All Might being the unknown man that Denki saw was a big revelation. Denki was a bit shocked, yet he accepted it.

Midoriya was All Might’s successor, which was brought to the attention of Class 3E and the Hero Commission.

“Kaminari, who are you?” Asui asked rather bluntly, “You were perfectly normal until...”

“The training camp,” Kaminari said, “Aizawa-sensei and the other teachers found out a bit before that... Nedzu-sensei always knew. I’m Kaminari Denki, part of Class 3E, and now, 1A too.”

Midoriya looked at Denki with the most haunted eyes, the emeralds that were previously shining so bright, were polished into something new. A bit duller, devoid of the childlike innocence that Denki fought to keep 1A connected to.

He should’ve known that he’d fail at that too.

“How did you kill so easily?”

“I was raised for it. Raised as an assassin for years,” Denki replied honestly, “It’s all I've ever known, yet everything I want to escape.”

“Then Denki... Why don’t you?”

“I’ve never had a choice.”

Denki never has choices.

* * *

* * *

But he can make his own options and turn them into choices.

Denki trained harder, his assassin skills sharpening, his hero skills forming. He was in second year when the truth about Endeavor escaped.

To think that _Todoroki_ _Shouto_ went through the same thing as _Denki_ left a bad taste in his mouth. Denki then knew why exactly he wanted to be a hero,

Why he wanted to rewrite society so badly.

He wanted to stop heroes like Endeavor, people like the Hero Commission from hurting others. He wanted the villains to stop hiding among them.

Once the truth about Endeavor came out, so many more did. So many more. It gave Denki courage, it gave _Todoroki_ courage.

It made them think they weren’t alone.

For the first time, it wasn’t Denki against the world, it was the world’s awakening.

So many after Todoroki followed. Midoriya’s mom finally broke out that her husband, the American pro-hero Inferno, also known as Hisashi Midoriya, had been blackmailing her, abusing her emotionally, all because Midoriya was a late bloomer for his quirk. And finally,

Class 3-E had the courage to come out. It took conversation, a lot of it, but soon, they did. It started with Karma, then Nagisa, then Nakamura, then Igosai, then Denki, and it just continued.

The government was overwhelmed by the revelation, the Hero Commission was devastated. The public made their move, and attempted to put the Hero Commission out of order with the chant, “We can choose our heroes!”

The truth came out that the only reason Endeavor was a hero, is because UA was forced by the Hero Commission to graduate him, and this caused an uproar.

Denki was happy, Japan was awakening.

The hero system went through a whole remodeling.

And Denki was satisfied with it.

By third year, he could finally say that he was the Stun-Gun Hero: Chargebolt.

_Amber was something of the past,_ _Kaminari_ _Denki_ _looked towards the future._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kaminari’s personally my favorite character so I loved writing this. If you liked this one then please check out my other fanfics!  
> —Mind Your Limits (Shinsou-centric)  
> —The Quirked and the Quirkless (Midoriya-centric)  
> —A Certain Cardcaptor Todoroki (Shouto-centric)


End file.
